<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Call me whenever by Yuriornothing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673861">Call me whenever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuriornothing/pseuds/Yuriornothing'>Yuriornothing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IZONE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Implied Sexual Content, It’s a really short one but enjoy it nonetheless, I’m sorry i lied, Minyul for life, Minyul for now Yulyen for life, i would write fluff but Minyul angst, im sorry it’s angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:14:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuriornothing/pseuds/Yuriornothing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minju receives a message from Yuri after being ghosted for 6 months.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jo Yuri/Kim Minju, Minyul - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Call me whenever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>From: JYR</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey… you free? Want to come over?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minju looked upon her phone screen with a look of disbelief. It’s been months since the last contact she had from the other girl, 6 extremely long months. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘what does she want from me?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Minju couldn’t help but be curious. Sure, she was ghosted by this very same girl for months. Sure, she’s still in the process of healing from the wounds left etched on her heart. And sure, the last thing she should be doing is allowing another chance for her wounds to reopen, wider and deeper than before. But Minju’s a hopeless case, so she cracks. From both curiosity and a desperate longing that was gnawing at the back of her brain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To: JYR</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Omw.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>******</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kim Minju and Jo Yuri. The two inseparable childhood friends that were never seen without one another. Having met when they were still barely even 2 years old, the two girls grew up together, side by side. They were well known to be best friends all throughout their schooling years. Everyone around them got used to the fact that they would never be able to spend a day with the two without their constant bickering. Sometimes they would argue about their looks, who’s the better looking one, who’s the uglier one. Sometimes they would argue about their meals, whether Yuri’s chicken cutlet was as good or perhaps better than Minju’s salad. Other times they would argue about who should drive that day, Minju in her old hand me down car or Yuri in her brand new luxurious 2 seater vehicle. Yuri would always come out on top, she was the prettier one, her taste in food was better and of course, Minju would be the designated driver most of the time. Minju just always had a hard time saying no to her younger (albeit only by months) sibling like friend. So when Yuri pulled her into a kiss at the age of 19, Minju obliged.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>******</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the age of 25, Minju has managed to find success in her own ways. Her family was never well off, struggling financially most of her teenage years. When she graduated college with a degree in accounting, she spared no efforts in securing the best possible job for herself and for her family. She is now proudly a senior accountant at one of the major law firms of Korea. Despite her young age, her superior work ethics and unmatched skill in accounting made it easier than she would have thought to reach the point she did. Her success changed both her and her family’s life. Her parents who no longer needed to work multiple jobs just to put food on the table could now comfortably enjoy their retirement years. It was always difficult for Minju growing up and driving her brand new Mercedes GLA300 down the streets of Korea has all but increased her gratitude for her new way of living. Feeling the bright and cheerful energy of the environment with a curving smile on her face, she admired the skyline beyond the horizon that flashed by her as she made her way to Yuri’s place. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Right, why am I heading there anyway?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>She begrudges internally. She hasn’t seen the other girl for 6 whole months, not since Yuri abruptly cut off all contact. The two spent the first 20 years of their lives practically glued at the hips, together pretty much every day of the week. When they both moved into adulthood with adult responsibilities, things changed a little. Rather than spending every waking moment together, it was limited to the weekends only. And even that stopped 6 months ago. The first 2 months were difficult, Minju had to tie herself down to her home to fight the urge to show up unannounced at Yuri’s apartment. She lost to the urge a couple of times, only for her insistent door banging to be met by silence. Her constant calls and messages didn’t seem to have any use either. By the third month, Minju had no choice but to give up. She’s been coping better the last 3 months, hanging out with other friends, burying her nose in the company’s messed up ledgers and even trying a blind date or two. Now this? Minju can’t seem to justify to herself why she was driving at a 100 miles an hour just to see the younger girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>******</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘So Minju… What are we?’ questioned a younger Yuri.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ever since their first kiss, the two have become a little bit more intimate than friends usually are. The tender age of 19 making it difficult for them to navigate through their messed up feelings. It didn’t help that Yuri was a rich heiress, one who was set for life with her father’s company, while Minju was… well, not as blessed to say the least. They had skirted around the topic multiple times at this point, the answer always ended up being ‘We’ll see where this goes.’ and this time isn’t any different. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Yuri… we can’t make a decision now. What would your father think if he found out you like girls? Especially me? Our mothers might be close but you know that uncle has never thought too highly of my family…’ Minju reasons out. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She desperately wanted to put a label to their relationship, to proudly tell the world that Jo Yuri was hers and hers alone. But reality wasn’t so generous, there were too many obstacles standing in their way for things to work out well. ‘Fine coward. You better not leave me before we make this work.’ Yuri sighs as she leaned into the older girl’s lips, placing a light peck upon it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I would never.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>******</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With her heart racing at a million miles a second, Minju placed her shaking finger on the doorbell. A few seconds pass as she rehearses her opening line within her head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘hey. long time no see. what’s up?’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before she had the chance to pluck up her courage and push down on the perfectly round doorbell, the bright white door in front of her swung open. ‘Minju! Come in!’ Yuri exclaimed. She was in a loose white t-shirt, extremely oversized, fabric hanging loosely around her knees. Her hair was short and gray, in comparison to the long red hair she sported 6 months ago. Minju was in shock, the girl hadn't changed at all, apart from the obvious change in hairstyle. The little hamster like girl still had her bright round hazel eyes, eyes that held Minju’s whole world within. Her cheeks were still smooth and healthy, in fact she looks even healthier than before. Her lips still so lucious and full, pale red in- </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘God dammit Minju, stop staring for one fucking second’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Minju chides at herself internally while she stood frozen at the doorstep. She eventually shook herself out of her daze, following Yuri without saying a word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>******</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They spent an hour or so having dinner and small conversation, catching up on each other’s lives. Minju didn’t have the courage to speak up, to ask why the younger girl called for her. To ask why Yuri ghosted on her. Yuri didn’t seem to want to approach the topic either, always flickering between mundane small talks. Minju couldn’t help but feel a sense of relief, it was like nothing changed at all. It was like the younger girl hadn't changed at all. Still Yuri, still </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yuri. They eventually finished up dinner, bickering about Yuri’s less than stellar cooking. ‘I can cook better than you and you know it!’ Minju exclaims, making a disgusted face at the leftovers of the kimchi soup Yuri had made. ‘Excuse me?! I made dinner for you and that’s all you have to say?’ Yuri retorted, rolling her eyes at Minju’s audacity. ‘Fine, whatever. But next time I’m making dinner!’ Minju ultimately huffs. She was expecting another smart mouthed comment from the pouting hamster, but when she looked over, Yuri had her lips parted, just staring at Minju. Before she could ask her what’s up, Yuri pulled Minju in by her neck, putting their lips together in a rush. The kiss tasted sweet, tasted just like it used to. Butterflies kicking up a storm within Minju’s gut as Yuri aggressively continued their kiss. Eventually the two separated, only because they were on the verge of suffocation and the only thought Minju could come up with was,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Wow…’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Minju could react, Yuri tugged on her sleeves, dragging her into the bedroom before shoving her onto the large queen sized bed. Placing herself on top, Yuri urged to continue their previous activity. The two had their hands all over one another, sneaking kisses on different spots on one another’s body. Minju could feel herself turning into a blushing mess, the repressed feelings she held for Yuri were gushing to the forefront of her thoughts. Breaking another long kiss, Minju gasps for air before speaking. ‘Yuri… I-I I lov-‘ before she could complete her sentence, she was interrupted by Yuri’s finger on her lips. ‘Just shut up and kiss me’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the creaking bed and unholy noises the two were making that night ended. They laid side by side, cuddled up into one another, in deep sleep. Amidst the light snores and laboured breathing, a soft whisper could be heard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I love you too idiot.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>******</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minju was stirred up from her peaceful sleep by a panicking Yuri. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Minju! Yah! KIM MINJU! You have to get up now, Yena’s coming home, please you have to leave!’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Confused and dazed with sleep, Minju could only follow Yuri’s instructions. Gathering her clothes in a rush, she slips them on and bolts for the door, urged by a still panicking Yuri. ‘Leave quickly please!’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had absolutely zero idea as to why, but she was running to her car in record time, starting her engine and bolting out of the car park within minutes of waking up. It was only when she got to the freeway, the skyline beyond the horizon snapping her out of her daze, that she realised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Ah… Choi Yena. That girl her father introduced to us 6 months ago. Of course.’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minju could no longer hold the tears that she had forcibly suppressed for the past 3 months. Eyes turning red from the endless flow of warm liquid, she felt her world crumble ever so slightly. She pulled up at the side of the freeway, banging her forehead on the steering wheel while she sobbed. Loudly. Her throat getting twisted in pain and anguish. With tears still freely streaking down her cheeks, she reached for her phone and punched in a message.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To: JYR</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You can call me whenever.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I will still love you’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Minju chants in her head as she tosses her phone to the backseat, straightening her posture and merging back into the traffic. The view surrounding her no longer feeling bright and cheerful.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading another one of my work! I wrote this quickly as a break from writing Change. Multi chapter stories are kinda difficult D: Also because Minyul fluff was requested on my cc but... MINYUL ANGST. Please leave your thoughts in the comments and on my cc: https://curiouscat.qa/yuriornothing also interact with me @yuriornothing on twitter!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>